Toxic
by TimelessTreasure
Summary: Noel and Aria's relationship is anything but perfect. One shot for now. Rated Me for language unless I add more then it would Rated M for other reasons...


Noel's and Aria's relationship to say the very least was toxic. He was always on business trips and she couldn't keep her legs closed while he was away. She slapped him, he slapped her. He yelled at her, she yelled at him. Catching on? After every altercation one of them would cave and apologized. Then they fucked, fought, and fucked again.

Noel pulled his BMW into his long and circular driveway. He grabbed the bouquet of white orchids he picked up on the way for Aria and made his way to the front door. After silently entering the rather large house he yanked his Bluetooth out of his ear and shrugged off his Italian jacket he 'd been gone for five days in L.A. closing a deal with -as Aria liked to call them- self absorbed assholes with money. He was supposed to return tomorrow but he wanted to surprise her. Both Aria and Noel knew that they're slipping from each other's grasp. So the more time they spent together the better.

Noel looked at the _ancient_ grandfather clock Aria had bought from a flea market. Two thirty-two it read. _Perfect. Enough_ _time to take a shower._ Aria usually got back from her job at the gallery around three thirty. When he reached the top of the stairs he began to hear weird noises. _What the hell?_ He pressed his ear against his and Aria's room door . Groans and moans came from inside and his stomach churned. Noel barged in and instantly dropped the flowers he was carrying. Aria was on her back in their bed and a dark haired thin guy was on top of her.

The guy stopped penetrating his girlfriend and smirked at Noel. _Mr. Fitz? Son of a bitch_. Noel's eyes flashed and he clenched his fist. Aria tried to blurt out an explanation but stopped, knowing he would forgive her like he always did. In an instant Noel's hand was around Ezra's neck, slamming him on to the wall. Ezra struggled to pry Noel's hands away but it was no use. "You bastard!" Noel roared.

"Noel stop!" Aria pleaded, who was now wrapped in a satin sheet. Noel let go and Ezra leaned forward, gasping for air. Noel rolled up his dress shirt sleeves and punched him in the face. The sound of bone cracking along with Aria's pleas for him to stop filled the room. "Ow! What the hell, man? She told me you two were done!" Ezra wiped at his bleeding nose.

Just as Noel was about to hit him again Aria stepped in front of him. His hand hovered in the air. She didn't look ashamed or regretful but looked amused as if she was enjoying this.

Ezra took advantage of this opportunity and rushed to put his clothes on. Noel turned around giving his attention to the fleeing man. "If you come around here or her again I'm going to do more than just break your nose." he said with authority. Ezra looked from Noel to Aria then Noel again. Noel waited until he heard Ezra's car start to speak again.

"Are you fucking serious, Aria? You cheated on me with him. Again? "

Aria lifted one shoulder and smirked. _Bitch_. "Then you have the audacity to do it in our bed." his voice cracked.

"Come on, like you haven't cheated on me before." She responded.

"No, I haven't." He went downstairs and into the kitchen. He opened a cup hoard and took out a bottle of whiskey. Aria appeared behind him and sat on the island.

"You don't cheat on me because you love me and you hate yourself because of it." she told him matter-of-factly.

He felt a sudden pain. He knew she was right. Noel unscrewed the top of the bottle and took a long sip. _How long will it take for me to get drunk and forget what I just saw?_

"Noel?"

He ignored her. She tried again.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't talk to me. I don't even want to look at you." he took another sip this time the liquid burning his throat.

"We both know that's not true, now is it? " she scoffed. _I am so tired of her damn m_outh._ Why can't I just let her go?_

He turned around and saw that she was in her robe. When she saw the hurt and disgusted look on his face she looked somewhere else. But he knew how Aria worked. Whenever she showed any type of remorse she quickly covered it up with a nasty comment.

"Ezra was pretty good you should take notes." she mentioned, knowing it would rile him up. It was like she liked purposely upsetting him. _That's it._ Noel whirled the bottle across the room and it broke against the eggshell colored kitchen wall.

Aria flinched. Noel strode over to her and grabbed her arms, his nails sinking into her skin. She winced in pain. "Goddammit Aria. Do not test me."

"You're hurting me." she tried wiggling away but his grip just got stronger. "Yeah, well you hurt me every damn time you fuck someone who isn't me." he snapped. He could see tears start to well in her eyes. _If only you felt the fraction of_ _what I feel you would be doing more than crying._ He hesitated before letting go.

The moment she was free from his grasp she wheeled her hand back and smacked him in his face. His head veered to the left and he kept it there for a few moments. _I should have seen that coming. _

This was too much. The cheating, arguing, hitting, leaving, all of it. It was just too much. He could have hit her back like he usually did but he just didn't have it in him. Instead he just turned and looked at her. He cursed himself when he felt tears fall from his eyes.

Aria's expression changed from anger to sorrow. She wiped his tears with her thumbs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." she whispered. _I'v heard_ that before "I can't keep doing this Aria. We aren't going anywhere. And you obviously don't feel the same way I feel about you." he struggled to get the last part out. She shook her head. "Noel, I love you more and more each day."

Noel snorted. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"I get lonely."

"Well go eat some ice-cream or buy a fucking cat. Don't sleep with other dudes." he shouted. Noel sighed deeply.

Aria cupped his face gently. "I swear I will never hurt you again. Just please don't leave me alone." she spoke gently.

Noel took in her long jet black hair, soft lips, and beautiful face. "I won't." his voice matched hers. "Promise?" she leaned forward. He nodded. "I promise." Noel leaned down and their lips met.

**Just a little something I wrote in class. There is not enough fanfics on this couple like there should be. If you would like for me to continue just review and let me know. Oh and FYI my other two stories are one shots. I will do a story with multiple chapters at some point but I'm much to busy. So review, fave, and share I appreciate it. Byeeeee! **


End file.
